All Is Fair In Love And War
by Throttled
Summary: Decades ago, two Light and DarkPorters were born. They didn't know each other, yet both have the same purpose in life. To fight in an unknown battle in which only the winner can survive. However, it was Lily who fell in love... and faced the consequences.
1. Lily's Story

Ok, this is my 1st Harry Potter fic, so bear with me ok!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
LILY'S STORY  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The cries of a new-born baby could be heard at the Evans residence. An old man with long silver hair and a matching beard stood outside the house. He listened to the wails with a grim expression. He knew that this baby was not an ordinary human being, He also knew that this baby was the key to either destroy the future. Or to save it...  
  
As he stared at the source of the cries, the words of the ancient prophecy rang in his ears,  
  
'Dark can never be conquered,  
  
Light can never be ruled.  
  
One will destroy the future,  
  
If the other choose to be fooled.  
  
  
  
(A/N ok this fist chapter is gonna be REALLY weird so bear with me ok.)  
  
A GIRL'S POV  
  
Hi there I'm Lily. And I'm going to turn 17 in September.  
  
You probably don't know me because I'm not that very popular. But if you listen in classes more often, maybe you can recognise the name Lily Evans 'the so called best student in every class'.  
  
I have long red hair which could be considered as beautiful to some people (mental people in my mind), large green eyes which looked too innocent and childish. A few stupid freckles were dotted on the bridge of my nose, giving me an even babyish image. I'm quite thin I suppose but I can never be called as slim or curvy. My chest had started growing only three years ago so there isn't much to see. And my body is basically straight, no curves whatsoever. So, it's not surprising that I haven't got any admirers.  
  
Or friends...  
  
That's right, I don't have any friend. It's not that I don't want any, it's because I'm too scared, too frightened of what will happen if I do. You don't know my past and I have no intentions of telling you. I have never told anyone since that fatal night. I have been hurted too much since then, I can't risk getting hurt again by jeopardising someone else's life.  
  
I can tell you one thing though. My family is dead. My loving mother, my wonderful father and my fussy yet caring sister, they all died in my second year at my school. And that is part of the reason I'm scared to approach anyone.  
  
I'm not an ordinary girl you see. In fact I'm far from ordinary.  
  
I'm a witch. And I attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years now. This one will be my final year. Since I haven't had much time to socialise and stuff, I spent it conveniently on studying and revising. This made me the top student in every class except Transfiguration and Potions. I just received the owl post from Hogwarts this morning announcing that I will be the Head Girl this year and that I will be working with the Head Boy who is named James Potter.  
  
Whoever this Potter guy may be, I hope we will get along and will hopefully achieve something great at the end of this year.  
  
Oh and before I go (the social worker, Ethel is shouting at me to get downstairs again to do my chore), I just want to say I'm not just a witch...  
  
You see, I have this deadly secret that only Professor Dumbledore and I know. I am sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, because the truth is...  
  
I am a Lightporter......  
  
A/N AAAAAAHHHHH!!! What do u think? It's my first H/P fanfic so plz plz plz review. Hehe, if u wanna no wat a Lightporter is just read my next chapter and it will tell u. Cya! 


	2. The Secret

Ok, folks, here it is. The second chapter and I am quite sad cos I've only got 3 reviews. `~'  
  
  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
You see, I have this deadly secret that only Professor Dumbledore and I know. I was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, because the truth is...  
  
I am a Lightporter......  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
THE SECRET  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
It was the first day of Lily's seventh and last year at Hogwarts. She sat on her own during the journey to Hogwarts, she entertained herself by reading "The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)" by Rashni Reptern.  
  
It was time for the Sorting Ceremony. Each year, the new students were sorted into houses by putting on the Sorting Hat, and as the Hat skims through your thoughts, it will shout out the house you will be in. Lily was in Gryffindor, known for its courage and bravery. There were also Ravenclaw which was famous for its cleverness and abilities; Hufflepuff, the loyal and the just; and of course, there was the Slytherin house. Popularly believed as the most cunning and worst house of Hogwarts.  
  
Lily was sitting in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, the one that's furthest away from the teachers' table. On her either sides, people were gossiping noisily about their holidays and the excuses they were going to make about their undone homework.  
  
Lily didn't mind. Well, she did but she never showed it. It really pains her to see people chatting with their friends and the way they laugh merrily and freely around Hogwarts as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
  
That was one of the reasons of why she spent all her time on work. It turns her mind away from being social and focusing on study instead.  
  
Right now, the Sorting Hat just finished its newest greeting song and the first boy was already rushing up to the stool where the Hat was placed. Lily didn't get his name.  
  
The boy jammed the Hat on eagerly. After about twenty seconds of silence and waiting, the Hat opened its strange mouth and shouted,  
  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
  
Lily turned her gaze away from the boy and onto the table to her right, where the students were clapping enthusiastically, some even standing up. It was always said that whichever house gets the first pupil, will have the best luck that year.  
  
It was at least ten people before the first Gryffindor came along. Her name was Devina Drew, she smiled happily and almost relieved as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Lily smiled as she clapped with the rest of the Gryffindors. Devina reminded her of her first day at Hogwarts when she was so relieved that the Hat experience wasn't so bad. In fact, it proofed to be very helpful as she learnt something about herself that will change her life forever. She recalled the conversation with the Hat as if she just heard it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
An eleven-almost-twelve years old Lily walked nervously to the stool, she could feel the gazes of many on her.  
  
As she got to the front, she had to push herself onto the stool because of her height and placed the hat gingerly on her head. She was scared and unsure of what to do.  
  
'AH! Finally! Lily Evans. At last, I finally met you. Professor Dumbledore told me a lot about you, you know.' The Hat's croaky voice echoed through her eardrums.  
  
[Errrrrr ... he did, oh dear, what have I done?] Lily became quite panicked. She didn't want to be on the headmaster's bad side on her first day.  
  
'Oh, don't worry, it's not anything bad. In fact, it's a special gift. Lily you're one of the two Porters, and you're the Lightporter. Congratulations!'  
  
[I'm the WHAT?!?!] Lily shouted to the Hat telepathically. [What the hell is that? And how can that be, I mean it's weird enough to be a witch, am I something else too?]  
  
'Oh, don't you know? Well, of course you don't, I mean you're Muggle-born. Ok, a Porter is someone with a special power. There are only to be two in every century, they are supposed to be born on the same day. One is born at dawn and one is born at dusk. The one born at dawn will be the Lightporter - whom you are -, and the one born at dusk will be the Darkporter. The two are meant to compete against each other in some way. For every century the task is different. But every task that is to be done is important. In fact, for every task, a prophecy will be fulfilled. And for this one, Professor Dumbledore figured it is,  
  
Dark will never be conquered,  
  
Light can never be ruled.  
  
One will destroy the future,  
  
If the other choose to be fooled.  
  
You see now?'  
  
Lily was confused, she tried to take all the information in at once. [What do you mean, "one will destroy the future"?]  
  
'It means one of you - usually the Darkporter - will do the task for Darkness and Evil. And the other one -the Lightporter - will achieve the task for Goodness and Light.'  
  
[Oh!] Lily understood a bit but suddenly she remembered about the "special poweres", what are they?  
  
'AHHH!!! So you're curious about the powers now, are you? Well, the Porters are supposed to be able to teleport anywhere, and unlike Apparation - which you already know (clever girl) - you can go ANYWHERE, as in anti- Apparitions places such as Hogwarts for example. Porters can also move certain small objects by using their mind. Oh and they are much more stronger than normal people when they are in their Porter state.'  
  
[What do you mean by Porter state?] Lily asked uncertainly, what if it means you have to change into a bear or a dragon or something.  
  
'It basically means you have to wear a special outfit made to cover your image so no one can recognise you. You cannot use your powers unless you have the outfit on.' The Hat explained patiently, then he added, 'if you really want to know more about your Porter thing, just ask Professor Dumbledore, he'll answer it better than I can. And now, if you don't mind we've still got to sort you into the house you're going to be in.'  
  
Lily suddenly realised she still haven't been sorted and was sitting here for almost ten minutes. Students all over the hall were whispering curiously about why the sorting was taking so long.  
  
'Rrrrrrrrrrright, then. You'll just have to choose between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I don't think you'll want to be in Slytherin because you're not meant to be well, bad.' The Hat said almost apologetically to Lily.  
  
[Hmmmm ... can I be in Gryffindor. I like its qualities and well ... yeah...] Lily asked shyly.  
  
'Sure, if that's what you want. Ok, GRYFFINDOR.' The Hat bellowed, and the dead silent hall was instantly filled with loud cheering and clapping. The tension was finally loosened as Lily took off the Hat, but not before she thought, [thanks!!!]  
  
As Lily made her way towards the table that was cheering the most, she failed to notice the unusual twinkle that was held in Dumbledore eyes...  
  
Or the suspicious and immediate loathing look a certain brown-headed, ruby- eyed young girl gave her when she strodded past her......  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
A/N ok, that was SO much more than what I rote in the 1st chapter wasn't it? Hehe, well, plz plz review and I would lik to say a HUGE thank you to those 3 people who reviewed. Lol. Bye ^_________^. 


	3. The Encounter

Okey-dokey, here is chapter 3!!!  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
As Lily made her way towards the table that was cheering the most, she failed to notice the unusual twinkle that was held in Dumbledore eyes...  
  
Or the suspicious and immediate loathing look a certain brown-headed, ruby- eyed young girl gave her when she strodded past her......  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
THE ENCOUNTER  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The sorting was finally over, Rupert Rogers became the last Slytherin.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, his silver beard shone brightly, almost as bright as the ghosts. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and as the hall quietened from the talking, he exclaimed,  
  
'Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. And to those who just came, I would like to say a huge WELCOME. Please make yourselves at home in your time in Hogwarts. Ok, on to business then. First of all, I would like to-'  
  
Out of nowhere, a giant balloon suddenly appeared on top of the Slytherin table, and ... POP! It bursted and a combination of red, yellow, blue and green slimy paint fell onto every single Slytherins' robes, drenching then in a mess from head to toe.  
  
The hall exploded into laughter, the only ones who didn't join in were the Slytherins (no surprise) and Professor Beetle who was the Head of the Slytherin house. Professor Dumbledore looked surprised and his blue eyes twinkled merrily at the scene before him, Professor McGnagall simply sat there with her eyes wide open. But the faint trace of smile cannot be missed on her usually grave face.  
  
A certain young Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape growled angrily as he yelled,  
  
'POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU COME AND FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!!!'  
  
Now, all the eyes turned to a young boy no older than eighteen on the Gryffindor table.  
  
[THAT BOY IS JAMES POTTER???] Lily screamed mentally as she stared at the boy who was sitting right opposite her.  
  
Even though Lily never knew his name, she recognised the face. This boy was known for his naughtiness with girls at night in the Astronomy Tower and the constant pranks he pulls with the Marauders each week.  
  
James was an expert womenizer, he was probably the most wanted guy ever in Hogwarts. He had unruly black hair that stuck out to all directions, warm and devious caramel eyes surrounded by long, dark, curled lashes. A cute small nose and forever grinning lips that were definitely 100% kissable. He had the body to die for, which was not surprising considering he had been playing Quidditch all his life (he was a Gryffindor Chaser). In all, James Potter was definitely a guy whom many girls would want to get their hands on. And he was known for never having a girlfriend longer than one month.  
  
He and his so-called gang sat there grinning, and the mutual high-fives that they were giving each other were visible in their eyes.  
  
Lily stared in shock as she watched James gave everyone a casual shrug followed by a I-am-innocent-so-what-are-you-looking-at-me-for grin.  
  
[THAT IS JAMES POTTER! Oh my god, how did he ever get to be the Head Boy? With the constant pranks he pulls, I'm surprised he even had time to study anything.]  
  
The laughter died down as Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand in the Slytherins' direction. And within seconds, their robes were cleaned, as good as new.  
  
Many of the Slytherins were still giving the Gryffindor table the death- glare, particularly the James-gang.  
  
[What did they call themselves again? Martians or was it Marmalades?] Lily searched her brain, trying to remember the name.  
  
'Anyway, as I was saying. I'd like to introduce you to our new Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney. She will be teaching Divination in the North Tower.' Dumbledore stood up again as he introduced the new teacher but not before giving James and his Martian or Marmalades gang a warning glance.  
  
An insect-like middle aged woman stood up, her huge round glassed enlarged her abnormally green eyes three times its original size. Her body was covered with bangles and rings, the jewellery made her more glittery and somehow more ... errr ... insect-like.  
  
The students clapped politely as Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and said, 'thank you, thank you. Ahhhh, yes I am privileged to be here, to share the exciting voyage of learning with you in your years at Hogwarts. However, I can see that many of you will have dangers in your way as well as successes. But have no fear, you will overcome those difficulties and will become a powerful witch or wizard if you just face them. I know that many of you will encounter challenges that seem to be impossible, but my inner eye tells me that the faith you have in yourself will help you master the things you find difficult. I believe and I am sure that everyone of you will become a powerful witch or wizard and will have a bright future.'  
  
Dead silence followed the unusual speech Professor Trelawney declared. Dumbledore seemed to notice this and broke the silence by continuing his announcement.  
  
'Yes yes, thank you too Professor Trelawney. Now, I would like to introduce our new Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl. For Gryffindor, the new Prefects will be Melanie Lodge and Benjamin Beard; for Hufflepuff, it will be Wendy Damon and Robert Strew; for Ravenclaw, it is Steven Strew and Fatima Fazel; and last but not least, Lucius Malfoy and Nacissa Nalmes will be the Prefects for the Slytherin house.'  
  
The applause rang in the Great Hall as the Prefects stood up and bowed.  
  
The clapping eventually died down and Dumbledore opened his mouth once again,  
  
'This year, our Head Girl and Head Boy will be Lily Evans and James Potter. Both of who are in Gryffindor!'  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded into applause. James turned to take a look at who was his partner. A young girl about his age stood up as well as him and gave him a genuine smile. The girl had long wavy hair, fiery was the perfect word to describe it. Her large clear emerald eyes held nervousness and innocence. She had pale skin, but this only brought out the colour of her hair and eyes more. A few pink freckles were scattered around the bridge of her nose, giving her a childish yet sweet complexion.  
  
As usual, James' dropped almost instinctually onto her chest, where the clothing showed nothing no more than two tiny, almost unnoticeable bumps. James didn't need to see it, to know that this girl - Lily or whatever her name was - hadn't hit puberty yet. She had yet to bloom. She just might grow into a beautiful woman, but James wondered how long that would take.  
  
Lily stopped her smile as soon as James lowered his eyes onto her chest. She knew his reputation and could guess pretty much what he was thinking. [He probably wants to see if I'm pretty. And if I am, he'll probably try to get me in bed with him like the way that the other girls have.]  
  
Lily was kind of right, because James was thinking along the same lines. [Awww, man. I was hoping to get stuck with some kind of hot chick and instead I got a studious bookworm who probably doesn't know anything about anything.]  
  
They walked up to the top to receive their badge (A/N I know they should get it in the mail, but this was about 30 years ago from the books, see!). Dumbledore smiled at them nicely and almost expectantly, 'congratulations to both of you, I am sure that you will be able to reach something good this year.'  
  
As Lily shook hands with Dumbledore, Dumbledore whispered so gently that only she could hear it.  
  
'Good luck, Lily. You'll need it!'  
  
This left Lily surprised, [what does Dumbledore mean? Have I done something wrong? Has it got to do with Potter? That's it, I'm going to ask him later!]  
  
Lily and James shook hands and smiled at each other painfully, their smiles didn't reach their eyes though.  
  
Their first encounter turned out to be a disaster. James thought Lily was a studious freak and Lily thought James was a sex-obsessed jerk.  
  
Is it possible for the most popular guy in Hogwarts to get along with a practical nobody like Lily?  
  
We will find out soon ...... won't we?  
  
  
  
A/N I NEED MORE REVIEWS, PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!! I'd lik to thank all those people who appreciated my fic and reviewed ^o^. AND I accept flames as well as compliments so don't be shy to say anything bad!!!  
  
Oh I forgot, I reviewed my own fic (stupid) for fun but now I can't take it off. Stupid stupid me. Ah well, at least I learnt a lesson!!! Bye!!! 


	4. Alone

Ok, I kinda got the 5th chapter and this one mixed up, sorry about the delay. -_-  
  
  
  
Their first encounter turned out to be a disaster. James thought Lily was a studious freak and Lily thought James was a sex-obsessed jerk.  
  
Is it possible for the most popular guy in Hogwarts to get along with a practical nobody like Lily?  
  
We will find out soon ...... won't we?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
ALONE  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
It was the first official day of school. Lily woke up and noted it was 6 am. She was always an early bird, ever since she was little.  
  
Lily tidied her bed and stared sadly at the family photo she placed on her bedside. In the picture, her beautiful mum was leaning on her wonderful dad's shoulder. In their arms were two little girls. One had tousled blonde hair and annoyed brown eyes, and the other had wind-blown red hair and excited green eyes.  
  
Lily used an animate potion to make the photo move. The younger girl - who was the red headed one - kept on trying to snatch the strawberry lollipop away from her sister who held it steadily in her hand. The older sibling was clearly VERY annoyed, but her younger sister seemed totally oblivious to her frustration and continued to hassle her for the lollipop endlessly.  
  
The two parents looks down at their children adoringly, and then looked back to each other with gladness in their eyes. Next, in one swift motion, they turned towards Lily and waved happily. The two quarrelling girls stopped their argument and turned to where their parents were waving at. They broke into a smile when their eyes caught the face of their favourite owner (and the only one), and jumped up and down enthusiastically. Forgetting their quarrel for the time being.  
  
Lily stared fondly at the memory, but a sad smile tugged the corners of her mouth. It was five years since her parents and her sister died but she never got over their death. This was the only picture she had of them. Lily - the redhead - and her sister - the blonde - were constantly rowing over the stupidest things, but they were best friends as well. The Lily in the photo was only five years old, and Pettie (a nickname she gave to Petunia) was merely seven.  
  
Lily whispered inaudibly to the photo, 'I miss you.' It was the sentence she says everyday. Every morning and every night.  
  
The figures in the photo frowned. They were concerned. They didn't get why their beloved owner always says those words, and they seemed to cause her so much pain as well. It's not like they were going to be smashed soon or anything.  
  
(A/N I know people in photos don't have feelings or whatever, but I thought it sounded quite good, so HA!!!)  
  
Lily held the photo close to her, a lonely and miserable tear escaped from her eyes and hit the photo frame. She wiped it away gently and put the photo down.  
  
She has to study hard this year, it was her final year and she will be taking NEWTS. Lily was hoping to get into the Ministry, the Lightporter task thing might be there. Since it was most likely that the Ministry had some information that would be valuable to the evil side.  
  
She dressed silently, careful not to wake any of her roommates up. She wore loose, baggy and WAY TOO BIG top and trousers underneath her black Hogwarts robe. She was poor, her parents weren't rich and so she never inherited anything, the house was destroyed totally so she couldn't sell it. Then she pinned her Head Girl badge onto the front of her robe and checked that everything was in place.  
  
Lily went to the bathroom next and came out ten minutes later with her face cleaned and her teeth brushed.  
  
She got everything ready for the day the night before. So she grabbed her backpack and slid quietly through her dorm. And down the Girls' Dormitories staircases.  
  
Lily looked around the Gryffindor common room. Scarlet and gold graffiti were sprayed everywhere. Empty bottles of Butterbeers rolled on the floor. Cakes and biscuits were half-finished, and they were displayed clearly on the tables.  
  
No doubt that James Potter and his fellow Marauders (Lily found out the name yesterday during one of their conversations - 'Hey! What shall we do this year? My dear old Marauders!' James said during the feast) held a party here last night. And "accidentally" forgotten to clean the place up. Typical, huh!  
  
Lily heaved a sigh, she seriously hoped that James and her would get along. But that didn't prevent her from considering him as a sex-obsessed asshole instead of her partner.  
  
Lily wasn't in a mood to clean up this morning so she just stepped over the garbage and walked to the door. She whispered 'Gryffindor rules' (the password) and climbed through the door, which was also a painting of a fat lady called Fat Lady (huh?).  
  
Lily immediately took off to the library, her favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts. And settled down on her favourite seat, where she buried her head into a book as soon as her bottom touched the soft cushions.  
  
She didn't know how long she stayed there, nor did she care. That is until the Librarian, Madam Pince, told her kindly that it was time for breakfast. Madam Pince always liked Lily, she thought that Lily was a very nice, very quiet and very shy kind of girl. Lily reminded her of herself sometimes.  
  
Lily scurried towards the Great Hall, where many of the students were seated already. She sat on her usual place and started to eat. Scrambled eggs with toasts, and a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice were Lily's usual. She swallowed them down very quickly and hurried off. As she left the hall, she could hear the flapping of owls as they flew to their owners. It was the owl post collection time.  
  
Lily knew there was no need for her to look back because no one ever send her anything, not even a present for her birthday or Christmas.  
  
But she was past caring now, she learnt to accept the fact. And the fact was she had no one.  
  
No one at all......  
  
  
  
A/N ok, I WAS planning on making this chapter about the first lesson which is div - oops sorry can't tell u yet. But I think it's pretty long already so I just left it. Hope u don't mind hehe. I love all those people who reviewed. I LOVE YAZ!!! 


	5. Wei Lai Xin

Right, here's the 5th chapter! ^_^.  
  
  
  
But she was past caring now, she learnt to accept the fact. And the fact was she had no one.  
  
No one at all......  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
WEI LAI XIN  
  
  
  
Lily ignored the swooping of the owls and made her way to her first lesson, which happened to be Divination.  
  
Lily recalled the insect-like Trelawney teacher as she walked to the North Tower, and immediately missed her old Divination teacher, Professor Kitts.  
  
Professor Kitts could sense a strong power from Lily and recognised Lily immediately as the Lightporter. She was a true Seer and she really did have the Inner Eye.  
  
And unfortunately, Lily didn't.  
  
Lily remembered how impressed and jealous she was of Professor Kitts when she had her first Divination lesson. Professor Kitts told them their favourite colour and their name without looking at the register. She was always cheerful and predicted many happy events. Lily really missed her, Professor Kitts was Lily's favourite teacher next to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.  
  
However, Lily had a distinct feeling that Professor Trelawney won't be like Professor Kitts a tiny bit.  
  
Lily loved the North Tower, it was her second favourite spot at Hogwarts beside the library. The tower always carried a cheerful and excited atmosphere during the day when the light shines through the stain-glassed windows. And at night when the stars and the moon come out to play in the endless sky.  
  
The North Tower, in Lily's opinion, was much better than the Astronomy Tower where the students never go up there for star-gazing, but make-out sessions instead.  
  
She frowned at that thought. Lily couldn't believe how immature people can be. The beautiful Astronomy Tower was originally built for educational purposes. But people like James, Lily's frown deepened at the name. Decided to discard that intention and used it for other things such as snogging instead.  
  
Lily was really worried now. Ever since she found out that James was the Head Boy, she had felt very insecure. It wasn't that she thought James would harm her or anything, it was more like a burden than fear. Lily knew James's reputation and often wondered how she - a nobody - will ever get along with an I'm-the-king-of-the-world kind of guy like James.  
  
Lily chose to forget that concern for the time being, she had plenty of spare time to consider that point later. Right now, she has a lesson to attend to.  
  
As she climbed up the rope ladder, the first view that greeted her was not the one she had expected.  
  
The colourful stain-glass windows were removed and were replaced with translucent and plain glasses. The faint blue circular tables were changed into pearly coloured square desks. The once free and relaxing lilac carpet was now purely white. The whole room now looked much like a dream, just like Professor Trelawney.  
  
Although the room looked peaceful and calm, Lily couldn't help but feel a longing to see the old colourful and welcoming room she had grown to love.  
  
Lily shook off the thought, telling herself the world does not revolve around her, and seated herself at the very front, near one the windows and the teacher's desk.  
  
She got everything out, her quill; book; homework agenda; and her very own crystal ball. Lily read "Fogging The Future" for ten minutes and then, her classmates began to arrive.  
  
As usual, James and the Marauders came in last. Lily had finally learnt their names.  
  
There was the round-faced, blue-eyes and blonde-headed Peter Pettigrew. He was very quiet and had the least amount of brains and courage compared to the others. Peter was basically a tagalong in the gang.  
  
Next is the silent bookworm, Remus. Remus had delicate brown hair which swayed easily yet gracefully in the wind, his thoughtful grey eyes were flecked with a tiniest hint of brown, giving him the image of a mysterious yet beautiful young boy. The two faint black rings and the pale skin made Remus Lupin seems to be always exhausted but he also showed everyone who gets in his way that he was not a wimp. Remus was very nice and was very friendly to everyone except the Slytherins, Lily wondered how a beautiful, kind young boy such as Remus could hang around self-obsessed, ignorant jerks like Sirius and James.  
  
Speaking of Sirius, he was definitely a womaniser. The sleek curled locks of midnight black hair was situated smugly on his head, a couple of stands fell stylishly in front of his face, making him look even more cuter and (as many girls might say) sexier. His ocean blue eyes seemed to be forever mischievous and his quirky soft lips made many girls swoon. As a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his muscles were hard and strong and even though Sirius was a practical joker, you do not want to mess with him when he is angry.  
  
They talked merrily and situated themselves at the very back of the classroom, near the door. Undoubtedly discussing about pranks.  
  
Suddenly, James looked up at stared straight into Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily was startled, wondering whether it was just a coincidence that James happened to look up and found her eyes at first glance.  
  
James stared into Lily's eyes, noticing they were a deep emerald colour for the first time. He didn't mean to look at her but somehow, his eyes just found her. James had seen Lily in the library a lot, she never saw him because her eyes were always concentrated on a thick and most likely to be a boring book.  
  
James also realised that Lily doesn't seem to have many friends. She never hangs around with anyone, just by herself. He now knew why he never took notice of her. It's because she never put herself in the centre of attention. She always sit at the most unnoticeable places, such as the view- blocked seat on the Gryffindor table, the rarely visited stool in the library and the table she was sitting at now.  
  
James sighed as he noticed how baggy her robe seemed to be. Most girls liked to appear pretty and wear some skin-fitted clothes at least. But Lily didn't seem to have a sense of fashion whatsoever. Her pale skin wasn't covered with a faintest hint of make-up. James thought that she might be pretty if she tried, but sadly, she didn't.  
  
James thought once again about what a freak Lily was, and was deeply disappointed at the thought of being stuck with her for at least five hours a week.  
  
James thought it was extremely unfair. Why couldn't Dumbledore have chosen someone brainy AND pretty? Someone like Jessica Haliwell from Ravenclaw, or Poonam Patil from his own house. Heck! Even Dandra Liver from Slytherin will be better than Lily Evans.  
  
Lily looked away, thinking about what happened. His brown eyes seemed to lose their deviousness when they looked at her, they seemed to be somehow ... somehow sad, somehow unhappy.  
  
[Dumb you,] Lily thought, [of course he's unhappy! He doesn't want to work with you, he wanted his partner to be pretty, sexy!]  
  
Lily shook her head in disgust, [god, I swear if he makes one single move on me. I'm going to be so mad. And if he thinks I'll just hop into bed with him, he'd better think again.]  
  
Anyway, Lily and James were both exceptionally glad when the teacher came in.  
  
Professor Trelawney stared at them through her thick glittery spectacles, and said in a dreamlike voice,  
  
'Today, my children, we will be looking at crystal balls. I know many of you are already experienced in this but the method I'm going to show you will be most accurate and clear. But it is quite hard so please do not interrupt me and listen carefully.'  
  
She levitated from the ground and glided towards her desk, where an average sized crystal ball emerged from thin air.  
  
Once she had settled comfortably into her seat, she pulled a bottle of what seemed like water from her robes and placed it on the table. She then reached her right forefinger out and dipped it into the bottle. Then she gently rubbed her wet finger on the crystal ball.  
  
'Now, this liquid I'm using is called 'Wei Lai Xin' which actually came from China, it means 'The Heart of the Future' and it is very powerful. One single dip can allow you to see into the future which will most likely to be set in ten years time. So please do not use too much because ... well, I do not know what will happen but all I know is that it will be very dangerous.'  
  
Professor Trelawney then blew onto the part of the crystal she had rubbed and closed her eyes. The crystal ball lifted itself from the table and hovered in the air just in front of Professor Trelawney.  
  
She placed her two jewellery-covered hands on top of the ball, the gap was very small.  
  
She whispered in her most faraway voice,  
  
'Whatever you do, my dears, DO NOT touch the crystal ball. Because that will take you to the future, not literally but you're mind and soul will be in the future. You cannot be destroyed or hurt. But you will feel the pain and the emotions you WILL be feeling. Arrrrrrrrr...'  
  
Professor Trelawney seemed to see something and a smile appeared on her glittery face.  
  
'Arrrrrrrr ... yes, yes.' She sighed blissfully. But then she opened her eyes and by using a cloth, she wiped the part where the 'Wei Lai Xin' had touched the crystal ball and put it down.  
  
'Now, you'll be working in pairs. And I'll be the one who sort you.' Groans could be heard all over the class as she continued, taking no notice of them.  
  
'Let's see...' she skimmed through the register and called out the names, 'Longbottom with Ms Roman; Quinton with Ms Philip; Black with Ms Evans; Lupin with Ms Figg; Potter with Ms Patil and Peter with Ms Turnip.'  
  
Sirius gave his best friend an envious glance. Why did he have to be partnered with Lily Evans of all the people, it was just so not fair.  
  
James just looked back coolly, but knowing him for so long, Sirius didn't miss the boastful and playful glint in his eyes.  
  
Sirius knew what James was going to do. He was going to seduce Poonam, and get her to sleep with him. [God,] Sirius thought, [James and Evans are the Head Boy and Head Girl so they should work together. Great, Sirius, be prepared for a whole lessons of no-no-you-done-it-wrong's.]  
  
Casting a final pleading glance to James, Sirius walked to Lily's table.  
  
He adjusted his shoulders and held his head up high. He saw Lily look up and smile. [Well, she may be a geek, but at least she's friendly. I wonder why she hasn't got any friends.]  
  
'Hi.' He muttered charmingly to her.  
  
'Hi,' she answered gently.  
  
[Ok, my charms aren't working. Hmmm ... I wonder why. She should be at my feet now.]  
  
'So, do you wanna go first?' Sirius asked, presuming she doesn't even know what seduce means.  
  
'Oh, no no! Please you can go!' Lily laughed softly.  
  
[Errrrrrrrrrr ... did I say something funny? Coz I didn't make a joke. Right, she's weird.] Sirius thought, but kept quiet about it.  
  
It took a while for Sirius to get ready and when he had done it, he was thoroughly shaken.  
  
'What happened? What did you see?' Lily asked anxiously to Sirius who looked as if he just went through the Tunnel of Death.  
  
'I saw ... I saw ... I saw......' it was very abnormal to see the brave and naughty Sirius act this way. And Lily decided not to pry.  
  
'Do you want to sit down? It might help.' Lily helped Sirius to a stool and waited for five minutes until Sirius had calmed down.  
  
'Sorry Lily. You can have your go now. Don't worry, I'm fine.' Sirius said to Lily though his voice was still kind of shaky.  
  
Lily gave Sirius a concerned look, 'are you sure, I won't mind not going...'  
  
'No no, it's alright. I'm ok now, I assure you.' Sirius gave Lily a wobbly smile.  
  
Lily nodded uncertainly, still not believing him but heard that once Sirius' mind is made up, no one can change him.  
  
She dipped her finger into the bottle and inhaled deeply, [here goes...]  
  
She rubbed her finger on her crystal ball and blew on it. The ball levitated right before her.  
  
Lily lifted both of her hands and placed it just on top of the crystal ball. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard...  
  
'James, you pervert!!!'  
  
Lily turned her head around at the noise but she didn't notice that her hands were enclosing onto the crystal ball.  
  
'LILY!!! STOP!!!' An alarmed voice broke through the air...  
  
That was the last thing Lily heard before her hands touched the crystal ball.  
  
Her shriek rang loudly in the silent classroom...  
  
And then she blacked out.......  
  
  
  
A/N ok, how was that? You have got to review, I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter ~_~. I'm gonna tell you what Lily saw in the next chapter but believe me, it will be quite weird. Ok I'm not gonna say anymore but plz plz PLZ review. thanx. Bye!!! 


	6. The Future

OK, here's the 6th chappie. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
'LILY!!! STOP!!!' An alarmed voice broke through the air...  
  
That was the last thing Lily heard before her hands touched the crystal ball.  
  
Her shriek rang loudly in the silent classroom...  
  
And then she blacked out.......  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
THE FUTURE  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Lily felt like she was sliding down a tunnel. Swishes of pictures that showed her future life flashed past her in a blur.  
  
Then, suddenly, everything stopped. And Lily found herself in a hospital. She was laying there on a bed, in a hospital gown and with her legs split apart. Waves of sweats were running down her drenched body.  
  
What's going on? Lily thought frantically. Why am I here? How did I...  
  
Then she remembered the Wei Lai Xin and ...  
  
Oh god, I've gone into the future. MY future. Lily was confused. But why am I here? Am I ill, or what?  
  
Doctors and nurses hurried past her. They connected wires and tubes to her body and dabbed towels to her sweaty forehead.  
  
A doctor, who had a cap covering her mouth, said to Lily apologetically, 'I am so sorry. Lily, but it seems like your husband cannot make it here due to the traffic. I'm afraid he'll just going to have to miss -'  
  
Before she could finish the sentence. A sharp, piercing pain took over Lily's body. And she gave a scream involuntarily. A new wave of sweats broke as she tilted her head back.  
  
'Shit, your contractions are getting worse.' The doctor swore under her breath.  
  
A nurse came and pleaded, 'doctor! Please!!!'  
  
The doctor turned to Lily, desperation could be seen in her eyes begged, 'Lily, I know you promised your husband but this cannot wait any longer. If you hold it for even a little bit more, the baby will suffocate!!!'  
  
Lily, who was stuck in her future form, panted heavily after that contraction. She understood now. The Lily that the doctor was referring to is the ten years away Lily. Who, Lily cannot believe, was presently in labour.  
  
I'm married?! Lily remembered the word "husband". To who? Who would want to marry me?  
  
But she was unable to ask any questions as she had no control over the body she was currently stuck in. The future Lily nodded as if she understood and laid back, Lily could sense herself feeling a mixture of disappointment, sadness and relieve.  
  
The doctor visibly relaxed when she saw Lily nod. And said in a much calmer way, 'ok, good. Now, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push, Lily. Push with all you strength. Got that?' Lily nodded again.  
  
Seconds later, Lily felt the contraction starting to take place and pushed.  
  
Her body lifted itself upwards as she screamed to the heaven above, 'AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!'  
  
After holding the push for ten seconds, Lily flopped back onto the bed and breathed heavily. Nurses were busily wiping her forehead. It was then that she realised that this must be a muggle hospital, as no nurse or doctor was using magic to fetch things.  
  
Lily felt as though she was dead. Every part of her body seemed to be numb with pain. If she could kill herself now, she would.  
  
It was said that from the scale of pain between nought to ten, giving birth was rated eleven. And Lily knew exactly why it was rated that now.  
  
Although Lily could feel the emotions, she couldn't read Lily-in-the- future's thoughts. And she was constantly badgered by the question, "who is my husband"?  
  
After what seemed like ten years of screaming and pushing. Lily felt something pop out of her vagina.  
  
'Oh shit! Sandie, get the trolley, will you?! Pam, get the towel ready and make sure it's soft and warm.' A doctor yelled in alarm.  
  
What? Lily was so tired after all those contractions that she couldn't even open her eyes properly.  
  
'Lily? Lily? Listen, you're nearly there. Just a few more pushes. Yes I know you're absolutely exhausted.' The doctor, presumably a female considering the voice was quite feminine like, added as Lily half-opened her left eye and opened her mouth to protest. 'Please, Lily, you have to. Just think, if it's not for you, let it be for your husband and your child. I know you don't want to, but please, a few more pushes and it'll be all over. I promise.'  
  
Lily sighed and mouthed a faint yes to the doctor. She collected herself and breathed deeply, then she pushed.  
  
And she pushed...  
  
And she pushed...  
  
Until the wails of a just-born human being rang out in the room. The doctors covered the little baby in a white fluffy towel and handed it to Lily. Who could honestly swear that she had never seen a more beautiful creature.  
  
The baby had jet-black hair which clung to his blood covered head, his chubby little face was quite red, just like any other babies. His tear- filled eyes were exactly like hers, green and sparkling. But beside the dark hair which Lily assumed that he inherited from his father, the tiny creature's facial features were strangely familiar. Lily could've sworn that the cute nose and the pointed chin was from someone she knew. But she just couldn't remember who.  
  
Lily, the one who was stuck in her future form, felt the mother's unbelievably great love for the child she was currently holding.  
  
My little boy! No, my beautiful little boy. Lily corrected herself as she smiled down at her son.  
  
The stuck-in-the-future Lily felt so happy and so sad at the same time. He was her baby. HER baby.  
  
But ... she suddenly remembered, she won't be able to look after him. She won't be able to be there for him. She won't be able to meet him again until ten years later in life.  
  
How could god do this! I just yelled my lungs out during labour and now I'm going to have to leave my little baby!?!? Lily wanted to cry so badly but being in her future form prevented her from doing so.  
  
After approximately five minutes, a nurse came and took the baby away from Lily, telling her she needed to rest.  
  
Lily watched the nurse take away her precious child. She felt a strange yet strong bond with the crying baby she had just held a few moments ago.  
  
Why..  
  
Her body suddenly collapsed, and she leaned back onto the sit-up bed. She shut her eyes, and tried to breath evenly. God, she was so tired. Her body wasn't numb with pain no more, it was paralysed. Lily sincerely doubted that she could lift her foot.  
  
Soon, a nurse came to her, her face beamed brightly as she told Lily the good news.  
  
'Lily, guess what?! Your husband's here, he's coming in a minute so hold on.'  
  
Seconds later, just as Lily closed her eyes, a man burst through the door and yelled loudly,  
  
'LILY!!!'  
  
Lily used all of her remaining effort to lift her head, while trying to open her eyes at the same time.  
  
But she was only able to make out the fuzzy outline of a man with dark black hair and warm caramel eyes, which seemed to be ever so familiar.  
  
Before her world started to spin again..  
  
More flashes of her future life blurred past her.  
  
And with a thump, she landed.  
  
But this time, she wasn't in a hospital. In fact, she couldn't tell it was anywhere at all.  
  
Lily didn't know where she was, but wherever she was, she didn't want to be there.  
  
Darkness was all she was able to see.  
  
Coldness was all she was able to feel.  
  
Where the hell was she..?  
  
  
  
A/N sry about the ending, I was in a rush to finish it so I didn't take much care -_-. Plz plz review!!! 


	7. Lost

  
  
Lily didn't know where she was, but wherever she was, she didn't want to be there.  
  
Darkness was all she was able to see.  
  
Coldness was all she was able to feel.  
  
Where the hell was she..?  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
LOST  
  
  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Help.  
  
Help me.  
  
Please, someone, anyone . help me..  
  
It was so dark, and cold. Where was I? Why wasn't anyone answering? What was going on???  
  
So many questions, I could answer none of them.  
  
How did I get in here? Now that's a good question, the wonderful thing was that I didn't know the answer to it.  
  
This didn't make sense. I thought curiously. The last thing I remembered was a man with dark hair and eyes. But that didn't explain how I ended up here, in this place.  
  
I tried to move my arms and legs, but they weren't moving. Hold on, I haven't got legs or arms. Ok, now this was really freaking me out. What was happening to me? Where was my body???  
  
I got the strangest feeling that if someone were to be beside me, all they would see a pair of eyeballs floating in the middle of nowhere.  
  
I wanted to cry, I was scared. God, I didn't think I had ever being so scared in my life. I begged helplessly, wishing someone could hear me. Somebody, please help me. If only the words would come out of my mouth rather than my mind, but what would that help? There was no one around to hear them anyway. I couldn't move, talk, or do anything at all. But if that was the case, then how come I was in here, in this place. Did someone hex me or did someone found this amusing, maybe . maybe they're watching right now?  
  
I turned around though I couldn't feel my legs or any movement in my body, and searched for any source of light, or of solid object. But nothing, all I could see and feel was emptiness.  
  
Was I.  
  
Dead..?  
  
The thought came to me as shock coursed through my body like a fast moving snake.  
  
It was the only logical explanation I could think of that did make sense. But how could I be dead, I was alive and well (a little bit tired but still alive at least) a few minutes ago, so how come I was here all of a sudden?  
  
I suddenly remembered the Wei Lai Xin and realised with a bang exactly what was going on. This was ten years from where I should be right now, but how did I get here? Wasn't I in a hospital, giving birth to my baby boy and was just going to see my husband? How did I die? This was scary, I didn't want to be here.  
  
Someone, whoever from outside, please wake me up, please. Shake me, throw water on me for all I care, just please, PLEASE wake me up!!!  
  
Save me, save me..  
  
  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
(Up in the North Tower)  
  
'Professor, what's happening to her? Why isn't she waking up?' A student asked.  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at the shivering girl lying on the floor and sighed deeply.  
  
'I don't know, children, I don't know.'  
  
  
  
A/N ok, I'm sry dat this is so short but I foute I'd betta upd8 anova chapter. Soz!!! ^^ 


	8. A Trip To The Hospital Wing

Chapter 8  
  
A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL WING  
  
JAMES'S POV  
  
I stared at the shivering girl in front of me, and felt an unexpected feeling of sympathy. Her small figure was trembling, beads of sweat have broke out. Her face was contorted with unexplained pain. Small, pink lips were parted and quick, short breaths were coming out rapidly. I felt guilty.  
  
It was one of the few times I have ever felt blameworthy. After all, I do pull pranks and jokes on people all the time. It was strange, but it was kind of my fault she was like this. If I hadn't tried to touch Poonam's bum when she was testing the potion, none of this would have happened.  
  
I sneaked a peak at Sirius. His expression matched mine almost exactly. We were both feeling guilty, though for different reasons. Mine was because of my male hormones that had caused this incident, but Sirius's was because he felt he could have prevented this, he was her partner after all.  
  
I looked around the room. Almost everyone's faces are identical. They all held confusion and curiosity. Professor Trelawney seemed to have lost her misty image as she stared unfocused at the helpless girl before her. She obviously had no idea how to wake her up.  
  
Suddenly, the door was pushed opened and Professor Dumbledore strode in. His face didn't hold any sign of merriment, but instead, seriousness replaced the usual twinkling smile. He walked up to Lily without a word said. Professor Trelawney started to tell him what happened but he simply held up a hand, gesturing silence.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the girl on the floor, the way her body was curled up. I saw a brief sadness pass through his ageing features. He bent down and took out his wand, after muttering a spell I couldn't hear, something red flew out of his wand tip and around Lily. Everyone held their breaths and waited.  
  
After a few seconds, her eyes suddenly popped open, they seemed so scared and vulnerable. Her breathing was ragged and she cautiously looked around the people surrounding her. When her eyes landed on me, they widened just a little, as if seeing me properly for the first time. I stood my ground and her gaze wandered to Dumbledore.  
  
The old man extended a bony hand to Lily and she gratefully took it. Grabbing tightly for support, she tried to get back on her feet. But she just wasn't strong enough as she fell back down again. Her eyes suddenly closed and I thought she went back to the coma she was in once more. Dumbledore took a glance at Lily and said,  
  
"She need to go to the Hospital Wing straight away. Can one of you bring her?"  
  
Sirius shot his hand in the air, he said, "I'll do it." I guess he really did feel very guilty.  
  
Dumbledore nodded but continued nevertheless, "very well, but I think one more person should go too just to be on the safe side."  
  
Sirius gave me a desperate look and I knew I was chosen. Slowly, I raised my hand up and said, "I'll go with him."  
  
Dumbledore looked at us, seeming unsure to leave a frail girl in two pranksters' care, but he didn't really have a choice. After a moment or two, he nodded.  
  
Sirius knelt down on the ground in a crouching position, motioning me to pick her up and place her on his back. I shook my head. Sirius seemed so shaken that he was unable to do anything right now. As he stood up, I got into a crouching position and asked him to place her on my back.  
  
Probably knowing I wouldn't budge, he did as I asked. Lily felt light and floppy on my back. If I didn't know better, I'd say Dumbledore smiled when I picked Lily up.  
  
Anyway, Sirius and I made our way out of the divination room, carefully. And walked without a single word exchanged to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"James . Sirius! What are you two doing here when you should be in cla - oh my goodness! James, put her down immediately. No, not there, you foolish boy, here!" Madam Pomfrey called.  
  
I was a bit miffed at just being called an idiot. But did as she said nevertheless. Sirius and I stood in the background as Madam Pomfrey ran numerous tests on Lily, who was still unconscious.  
  
After about half an hour of silence and examinations, Madam Pomfrey finally lowered her talking thermometer (which, after being inserted into Lily's mouth, was yelling, "Body temperature: 34ºC, equivalent to."), she gave a smile. Putting all her equipments away, she turned to us.  
  
"It's alright, she's just a bit shocked and her brain hasn't been able to register all the information. She should be fine in a day or so."  
  
Sirius breathed a sigh of relieve, I let the breath I didn't know I was holding go. Phew, I thought something really serious was happening to Lily then.  
  
Giving a thank-you grin to Madam Pomfrey, I patted Sirius on the back and started to lead him to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Phew, that was scary man. Though you gotta admit it was kinda funny too. Huh?! Hey, buddy, you there? Padfoot? Hey Padfoot?" I waved my hands in Sirius's eyes, he blinked and looked at me in a dreamlike way.  
  
"Ohh, you're not going there buddy, don't turn all Trelawney on me. Now, let's go upstairs and get some sleep, alright?"  
  
I didn't wait for him to reply. I pushed him up the boys' staircase and watched him slip into his bedcovers. Man, he's really taking this hard.  
  
Silently, I slid out of the dorm and walked onto the quidditch fields. It was a bright, clear day. The wind wasn't strong, perfect for flying. I needed to clear my head anyway.  
  
I summoned my Cleansweep 260 to me easily, and with a kick, I lifted myself off the ground.  
  
It was in mid-air that a thought suddenly occurred to me.  
  
I never had my go at Wei Lai Xin!  
  
*****  
  
A/N I GOT THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, had to say that. Anyway, I really wanted to finish this chapter so that's why it's really short. I hope you guys aren't mad. Anyway, more coming up soon. 


	9. Emnity and Destiny

*****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
ENMITY AND DESTINY  
  
******  
  
LILY'S POV  
  
Who was he?  
  
I sat alone in the Common Room and pondered over the question again for the millionth time.  
  
Him . and my baby. God, he reminds me so much - WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
The air suddenly became very cold, but somehow I knew only I could feel it. Goosebumps crawled up my arms. The hairs on my neck tingled. Something was wrong, I could feel it.  
  
This wasn't the first time this happened. I've had feelings like this before but never this strong. There was a sense of wrongness floating in the air, and it was screaming to be justified.  
  
I had an instinctive feeling that it was something to do with the Lightporter business and sighed. As quietly as I could, I slipped out of the Common Room and searched the nearest toilet. Totally obeying this voice on the back of my head, I took all my clothes off as soon as I got there and set them up in a pile. Staring hard at it, I focused, seconds later, the clothes had disappeared and I was left wearing quite a revealing outfit.  
  
I walked up to the mirror.  
  
Wow!  
  
The white mid-thigh dress had no sleeves, just two thin straps, the collar at the front was folded in a rippling style, the dress itself curved in at the waist and flowed out at the bottom. The overall effect was simple but beautiful. I was glad that the dress didn't cling to any part of my body as that would have made it uncomfortable.  
  
And after a minute or two of examination, I - the most self-critical woman on the earth - had to admit I didn't look bad. In fact, I looked amazing, the dress accented every curve I had - which was merely a few. But I still felt uncomfortable, I have never worn anything that left my shoulders bare or my legs in view.  
  
As I thought that, I noticed a pair of white boots on my legs, it reached just over my ankles. The heel was just over two inches so I was able to travel without tripping. I test walked a few time to make sure.  
  
Then slowly, I rose my head to see the most startling piece of the attire.  
  
The mask.  
  
It was breathtaking too. A pair of angels' wings adorned over my eyes, duo pools of green blinked behind the silver rimmed holes from where I was able to see past. My mouth and nose where left uncovered but it was still difficult to identify my face. My long red hair was left dangling down my back, covered by a white linen cloth. Although in the dark, it would be impossible to tell which colour it really was anyway.  
  
I, in all, looked like a figure from a fairy tale. Perhaps the transformed Cinderella who is ready to go to the ball where she'll meet her charming prince. But I, unlike her, was not going to meet any prince.  
  
Making sure that no one could identify me under all this costume, I finally left the bathroom.  
  
I could feel a pull telling me where to go, but I was hesitant. What am I doing? Dressing like this in the middle of a crowded castle. If anyone finds out, I'm dead!  
  
But the little voice in my head assured me that I could trust the pull. Finally, my curiosity ruled over any doubts I previously had as I dashed off to find the destination of these senses, while carefully avoiding people at all costs.  
  
Finally, I reached a door I had never been in, or acknowledged before as far as I could remember. There was a small gap which (luckily for me) was big enough for me to slip through. As I entered, I was surprised to find chamber pots and empty cauldrons all around the room. Silently, I slid behind one and watched.  
  
A lonely boy stood before the open window. His gesture relaxed and stable. The evening breeze ruffled his dark locks of hair, which was highlighted by the silver moonshine that pooled around him. His silhouette was silent and still. Still as a picture, still as a sad picture.  
  
I observed the scene for a bit, taking in the fact that he was dressed in the Hogwart's robe and clutching a piece of paper.  
  
But, suddenly I became aware of another presence other than the boy and myself. And it sent shivers down my spine and fear gripping my heart.  
  
Cautiously, my eyes scanned over the room, surprised to find my night vision quite good. Nevertheless, I only managed to catch a flash of black behind one the chamber pots before it disappeared.  
  
Bending down, I soundlessly crossed the room in search for the other presence, hoping it wouldn't find me first. I glanced back at the boy once in a while, feeling the need to protect him.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a movement near him, a figure of a girl dressed exactly like me, save the colour was black, was bending her back and readying herself to pounce.  
  
I felt an alarm setting off somewhere inside my body, and my heart pace quickened. The little voice whispered for me to hurry, to stop it. Still hiding behind the pots and cauldrons I ran as fast and quietly as I could towards the leaping figure.  
  
The silence was abruptly broken by a startled gasp. And I knew I was too late. I saw the girl pushing the boy onto the ground with supernatural strength, I saw him struggle under her tight grasp. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I leapt into the air and readied myself for some action.  
  
The Darkporter - obvious by now - sensed me and turned her head in my direction. Like me, a mask, save the slots for the eyes, shielded the top half of her face. But unlike me, it was not a pair of angels' wings, but the pinions of a devil.  
  
She saw me and smirked, blood red lips sneered at me in the dark. Her cold ruby eyes flashed behind the red slots, jeering.  
  
She quickly jumped off the boy and set up into a fighting stance. Although not knowing any form of fighting, I was able to position myself into a stance too. And then without warning, she sprung up and kicked towards me.  
  
I only just dodged in time as I turned around and started to attack. She was fast but I was fast too. Trusting the voice again, I spun and kicked as if I was a skilled martial artist. Finally, I saw the opening on one of her sides and punched towards it with all my might, but my fist was caught in her hands and she was able to do a karate chop on it with her other hand. She then gave me a series of punches in the stomach and knocked me over with a sweep of her leg.  
  
Gritting in pain, I rolled away barely in time to hear the crash as her foot stamped the place where my head was. "Heal it, heal it." murmured the voice. I quickly got to my feet before she could react and kicked her hard on the back. She gave a pained scream and fell onto the floor.  
  
I didn't waste any time, concentrating on my wrist, I closed my eyes and imagined what it would feel like not broken. A tingling feeling surrounded my wrist and when it died away, the pain was gone too.  
  
I opened my eyes only to find a foot coming towards my face. Startled, I caught and twist it, the owner crashed against the floor and turned to face me.  
  
Snarling in hatred, she threw me a look of the deepest loathing before teleporting away from the scene. Leaving no evidence that she was ever even here.  
  
Staring numbly at where the Darkporter was before, I suddenly felt dizzy. Staggering on my wobbly feet, I felt extremely tired. Just as my knees gave out, a pair of strong, secure arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Are you ok?" It was the boy. I completely forgot about him.  
  
Detaching myself from his embrace, I nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank y-"  
  
But I never finished my sentence because at that moment, I finally saw who he was.  
  
Green met hazel.  
  
*****  
  
A/N  
  
I hope this chapter isn't too weird. And I also hope that the fighting bit was descriptive enough, I watch many Chinese Kung Fu movies so I think you'll be happy.  
  
Please Read & Review. Thanks, bye! 


End file.
